


A small dispute

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rovender (Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Nothing to be worried about.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Lily Luna Potter/Hugo Weasley
Series: Rovender (Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027977
Kudos: 3





	A small dispute

Our story starts in Ron and Lavender Weasley's house, their son Hugo who works in the House Elf Welfare Rights Department at the Ministry of Magic is visiting with his wife Lily Luna who works in the same department. They're discussing Lavender's baby name for their second child. 

Ron raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you pair here when Lav is out?"

Hugo said, "Mum's so embarrassing, dad and Lil didn't want that. Besides, we wanted to talk to you."

Ron smirked. "You only ever talk to me when you want something."

Hugo glanced at Lily and muttered, "I think mum chose a bad baby name."

Ron insisted, "Go on, son."

Hugo looked at the floor, but didn't utter a word.

Lily explained, "Hugo, well he thinks Evanora is a stupid name for a baby!"

Ron gasped.

Hugo retorted, "I never said that!"

Lily scowled. "You heavily implied it."

Ron mumbled, "Is she speaking the truth, Hugo?"

Hugo nodded.

Ron let out a small nervous laugh.

Hugo inquired, "You're not mad?"

Ron smiled slightly. "Nah, not at all. Your mum, well she's always had a love for the more unusual things. Like Divination in school or wanting to name you Will, but then changing her mind for me."

Lily laughed. "Ah, so that's where his strange name comes from."

Hugo shouted, "Hey!"

Ron chortled. "See this one, son? Never let her name a child."

Hugo grinned. "It can't be much worse than Evanora, dad."

Ron smirked. "Touché."


End file.
